


Old Farmers Day

by 1221bookworm



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: Very short piece inspired by “Old Farmers Day” on my calendar. A young Scarlet sassing her grandmother and showing her love for the farm.





	Old Farmers Day

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a short thing I came up with when I flipped over my own Holiday-a-day calendar today. It was going to be a fluffy Wolflet piece, but Michelle waltzed in and derailed that, so have a young Scarlet giving sass to her grandmother. 
> 
> AN 2: I don’t own the Lunar Chronicles. That privilege goes to Marissa Meyer.

“‘Old Farmers Day’?”  Scarlet read incredulously as she flipped her “Holiday-a-day” calendar to October 12.  “‘Old’ Farmers?  What about young farmers?  Do we not count?”  
                Her grandmother laughed.  “There’s more of us than there are of you.”  
                Scarlet stomped her foot.  “That’s why they should celebrate the young farmers.  We’re the ones that will carry on the tradition.”  
                “Hmm, maybe, but we’re the ones who have been carrying that torch for a very long time.”  She reached out to tug playfully on a curl of Scarlet’s hair.  “Besides, how do we know you young ones will keep the tradition going when we’re not here to watch you, hmm?”  
                “Of course – ” Scarlet spluttered.  
                “That’s why you forgot to feed the chickens this morning?”  
                Scarlet chewed on her bottom lip.  She had hoped Grandmѐre wouldn’t notice.  Scarlet had woken up too late to do all her chores before breakfast, and figured the chickens could wait until her grandmother left to make her deliveries.   
                “They rely on you, child.  You can’t leave them wondering when they will get their next meal.”  
                “It would only have been half an hour.”  The words were out of her mouth before Scarlet could stop them, muttered sulkily in her own defense.  
                “Unless you got distracted with the weeding, and forgot you didn’t finish all the morning chores.  Breakfast could have waited the five minutes it would have taken.”  
                “So one mistake means I’ll be a terrible farmer?”  
                “No, it means you’re a young farmer who still needs the guidance of one of the ‘old’ farmers you’re celebrating today.”   
                Scarlet huffed out a sigh.  “Yes, Grandmѐre.”  
                “How’s this.  We’ll celebrate today.  You can come along with me for the deliveries, and then we’ll stop and get some éclairs.”   
                With a whoop, Scarlet jumped out of her chair, racing upstairs to grab her hoodie.   
                She clattered back down the stairs a moment later, still trying to work the zipper.  
                Grandmѐre was standing at the bottom, the pail of chicken feed in her hand.  She held it out to Scarlet, one eyebrow raised expectantly.   
                Groaning, Scarlet took it from her, and headed out the door to the impatiently waiting chickens.  
                “Don’t worry, Scar.  Someday, we’ll be celebrating your long history on this farm.”


End file.
